Sólo nosotros
by Katydg
Summary: Pequeño obsequio para la pecosa en su cumpleaños.


**HOLA CHICAS...**

**POR FIN, DESPUÉS DE UNAS LARGAS, LARGAS VACACIONES ESTOY DE VUELTA.**

**HONESTAMENTE NO HABÍA PENSADO EN TOMARME TANTO TIEMPO PARA VOLVER, PERO SUCEDE QUE EL MES PASADO MI QUERIDA ELBY8A ME INVITÓ A FORMAR PARTE DE LAS AMAZONAS HONORARIAS EN LA GUERRA FLORIDA DE ÉSTE AÑO, Y AUNQUE SÓLO REALICÉ UN APORTE QUE PRONTO LES COMPARTIRÉ, LA VERDAD ESTUVE MUY EMOCIONADA LEYENDO LOS APORTES DE LAS CHICAS Y EL TIEMPO SE ME FUE COMO AGUA...**

**LES CUENTO QUE YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN LA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE LES PROMETÍ ANTES DE TOMARME MI RECESO Y ESPERO YA EN UNOS DÍAS TRAERLES EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO.**

**BUENO, YA NO LAS ABURRIRÉ MÁS, LAS DEJO CON ESTE PEQUEÑO ESCRITO QUE REALICÉ COMO ****OBSEQUIO PARA NUESTRA QUERIDA CANDY EN SU CUMPLEAÑOS.**

* * *

**SOLO NOSOTROS.**

Recostado en la cama de su habitación, Terry mantenía la mirada fija al techo.

Sobre su cama, yacía un traje tipo Napoleón listo para ser usado.

Esa mañana uno de los empleados de su padre lo había traído hasta el colegio a petición suya.

Pero ahora que lo tenía allí, pensó en lo ridículo de la situación.

¿Es que en verdad pensaba asistir al festival?

Después de todo, no había justificación alguna para su repentino deseo.

Recordó entonces la cara de tristeza de Candy cuando le confesó que la hermana Gray le había prohibido asistir al festival.

—Debe ser divino… - había dicho ella.

—Puede ser una fiesta magnífica, había respondido él.

Pero qué mentira tan grande… - se reprochó.

¿Cómo podía decir que era una celebración magnífica si nunca había asistido?

Y es que, en los cinco años que llevaba internado en el colegio nunca había sentido siquiera curiosidad por el dichoso festejo y ahora, de la nada, se le había ocurrido presentarse…

—No, definitivamente no se presentaría… De cualquier manera ella no estaría presente y además, en el hipotético caso de que se presentara dudaba mucho que le dirigiera la palabra después de la discusión que habían tenido en el zoológico…

Apretó los puños… no era posible que permitiera que una chiquilla afectará de esa manera su estado de ánimo y sus decisiones.

-Sí... iría al dichoso festival y se divertiría… se divertiría tanto que al final ni siquiera notaría su ausencia…

Se levantó de la cama, se duchó y finalmente se puso el traje.

—Qué bien te ves, Grandchester. - le dijo a su reflejo en el espejo.

Luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse al salón de baile.

Apenas puso un pie en el lugar, causó sensación.

Las chicas murmuraba e incluso algunas de las monjas dejaban entrever el asombro que les causaba verlo allí.

— Sí estás buscando pareja… Yo puedo ser tu compañera.

Terry miró a la chica que le había hablado, y de inmediato la recordó, se trataba de Eliza Leagan, no podía negar que la muchacha era muy guapa, su cabellera pelirroja acentuaba sus aristocráticos rasgos, cosa que ella sabía aprovechar muy bien a la hora de coquetear, lamentablemente, aunque Terry la encontró atractiva, no era su tipo, así pues, pensó que lo mejor era rechazarla de una vez, pero ¿acaso no había venido a divertirse?

Tomó entonces la mano de la chica y la condujo al centro de la pista.

Cuando concluyó el vals, notó que ella deseaba mantenerlo como su pareja, por esa razón se alejó rápidamente de ella para continuar su escrutinio por el salón, pero nada parecía satisfacerle por lo que decidió ir a ocupar un lugar en un extremo del salón.

Mientras estaba allí, miró con cierta atención como las chicas iban y venian, muchas de ellas incluso se habían atrevido a hacerle un guiño como una clara invitación, Terry tenía que admitir que la mayoría de esas chicas eran bastante bonitas, pero ninguna de ellas le parecía lo suficientemente especial.

Tal vez por esa razón optó por salir del salón.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron frente a un edificio abandonado, justamente dónde se encontraba el temido cuarto de meditación.

Pero qué… se dijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta dónde estaba.

Suspiró largamente, no tenía caso negarlo, había ido al maldito festival con la esperanza de encontrar a Candy, pero era obvio que ella no estaba allí.

Con cuidado de no ser visto, se introdujo en el edificio y subió la escalera que daba al cuarto donde seguramente Candy estaba en medio de un mar de lágrimas por no haber podido asistir.

A mitad de camino se preguntó que le diría, tal vez si se disculpara por lo del zoológico…

Descartó esa idea de inmediato, su estilo no era el de disculparse, además no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento por lo que le había dicho así que disculparse sería una hipocresía.

Entonces recordó que en su saco llevaba algunos caramelos que había puesto allí con la intención de no aburrirse mientras estaba en el festival… a quién diablos quería engañar… los había puesto allí deliberadamente para compartirlos con Candy cuando la encontrara así que estos servirían como una oferta de paz.

Pensaba en ello, cuando llegó hasta la puerta y no vio a nadie.

—¿Candy? - llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta, entonces decidió entrar.

Con las habilidades dignas de un ladrón, abrió la cerradura de la puerta con un alfiler que siempre traía consigo para casos como éste.

Apenas entrar descubrió que la ventana estaba descolocada, lo cuál era una señal inequívoca de que Candy había salido y no necesitaba ser un genio para saber dónde había ido.

Sin embargo se preguntó por qué no había podido encontrarla.

Halló su respuesta sobre la cama de la muchacha.

—Pero que interesante… se dijo a sí mismo y salió de allí, preguntándose si debería volver al salón de baile.

Decidió no hacerlo por ahora, pues antes tenía algo qué hacer.

Una vez cumplido su cometido, se internó en el bosque y subió a la rama de un árbol y se dispuso a holgazanear.

Pasado un rato el sueño comenzó a vencerlo, pero se espabiló rápidamente cuando escuchó que algo se movía entre la hierba, por un momento, pensó que se trataba de una ardilla, o tal vez del coatí que últimamente rondaba los jardines del colegio y el cuál se había hecho un asiduo visitante suyo gracias a las golosinas que en múltiples ocasiones había compartido con él.

Sin embargo, al buscar con la mirada, se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría…

Entre los arbustos, una chica cambiaba sus ropas, pero no se trataba de cualquier chica… era la mismísima Candy.

Sabía que no era correcto estar allí observándola, no era de caballeros mirar a una chica en paños menores.

Sin embargo, no podía apartar la vista, de aquella delicada figura, que la ropa sabía disimular muy bien.

Se encontró entonces preguntándose que se sentiría tocar aquella piel…

Sacudió la cabeza.

— Vaya, no sabía que en éste bosque deambulaban las monas con pecas. - dijo, en voz alta para llamar la atención de Candy, pues sabía que incordiar a Candy era la única manera de distraer su mente de aquellos extraños pensamientos que lo habían estado invadiendo.

—¡Terry! ¡Me viste mientras me cambiaba! - dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo mientras se sonrojada furiosamente.

— Te vi… Pero no te miré… - respondió Terry con algo de picardía.

— ¡Grosero! - dijo ella, enseñándole la lengua y cruzándose de brazos.

— No te enojes, o se te notarán más las pecas.

— Ya te lo dije… Me encantan mis pecas, dijo ella haciendo un puchero de lo más gracioso, que provocó que Terry riera a carcajadas.

—Sí sólo has venido a burlarte…

—En realidad yo… Te estaba buscando…

\- admitió el muchacho, y Candy pudo notar como sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

Candy no sabía que pensar… ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Terry estaba buscándola?

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? - dijo ella, cambiando el tema.

—No lo sabía, en realidad ha sido toda una casualidad…

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, sin atreverse siquiera a moverse.

— Te sienta muy bien… - dijo Terry señalando sus vestimentas.

—Fue un regalo…

Eso Terry lo sabía muy bien, pues había visto la nota que Candy había dejado sobre su cama, pero eso era algo que no le diría ni por asomo.

—Aunque preferiría a una hermosa chica como Julieta…

Candy estaba a punto de hacer otra rabieta, cuando vio que Terry había recogido la caja dónde había guardado sus ropas para inmediatamente después tomarla de la mano.

—Vamos, conozco un buen lugar.

Candy no pudo ni quiso evitar lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, así que sin más se dejó guiar por Terry, quién la condujo por el bosque hasta llegar a la segunda colina de Pony, donde ambos se recostaron uno junto al otro sin decir palabra alguna, solamente observando las nubes que pintaban el cielo como si se tratase de un lienzo.

—En un día así, fui de picnic… - dijo Terry, capturando de inmediato la atención de Candy, que se incorporó de inmediato.

—Tenía dos o tres años, las caras sonrientes de mis padres y los buenos momentos a veces vienen a mi mente.

—Debió ser hermoso. - dijo Candy, con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

Ella nunca había conocido a sus padres, pero eso nunca le había importado demasiado, pues sabía muy bien que tenía el amor de la señorita Pony, la hermana María y el de los niños del hogar, pero ahora, al escuchar a Terry hablar de sus padres, se daba cuenta de ese vacío que había en su alma.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó el castaño al notar el cambio en el ánimo de Candy.

— No es nada…

—¡Tengamos nuestro propio picnic! - propuso Terry de repente, mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia quién a pesar de su asombro aceptó, encantada por la idea del castaño.

—Tú espera aquí, yo me encargaré de todo.

Candy asintió y se recostó en el césped, preguntándose el por qué de la actitud de Terry.

La última vez que se habían encontrado habían terminado peleando, pero ahora parecía que todo había quedado en el olvido, y si era honesta consigo misma, eso le alegraba bastante, puesto que por alguna extraña razón, no deseaba que Terry se apartara de su lado…

—Sé que estás muy cómoda, pero me vendría bien un poco de ayuda… - Escuchó decir, e inmediatamente vio que Terry cargaba con una gran cesta, la cuál parecía estar cuidadosamente preparada con todos los elementos de un buen picnic.

Candy se preguntó cómo había hecho Terry para conseguirlo todo, puesto que no era tan ingenua como para creer que él pudiera haberlo planeado deliberadamente, así que decidió pasar por alto aquel detalle y se apresuró a ayudar a Terry a colocar un mantel, para después comenzar a desempacar deliciosos bocadillos y postres dignos de un príncipe, que se encontraban al interior de la cesta.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se dispusieron a comer.

Mantuvieron una charla muy amena llena de anécdotas y risas.

Parecía como si en aquel instante no existiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo.

Entonces a lo lejos escucharon una dulce música que inundó sus sentidos, Candy estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no notó el momento en el que Terry se puso de pie.

-¿Me concede el honor de éste baile princesa Julieta?

Candy lo miró con asombró, pero no dudó en tomar la mano que él le ofrecía.

bailaron hasta que estuvieron exhaustos y volvieron a recostarse en el pasto.

-Tal vez... deberíamos ir al salón de baile... -dijo Terry

-¿eh? ¿por qué? -respondió ella.

-Creí que tu anhelo era estar allá...

-Yo también lo creí... -dijo, desconcertando a Terry.

\- Gracias Terry... -dijo la rubia.

-No hay nada que agradecer...

se quedaron algunos minutos en silencio, entonces Candy vio como Terry sacaba una cajita de su saco para entregársela.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños pecas!

Candy solo pudo observar aquel objeto, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

-Vamos, ábrelo.

Candy lo hizo, descubriendo una hermosa pulcera con incrustaciones de esmeraldas.

-Terry yo... no debiste...

-Claro que debí... sé que no fue la mejor de las fiestas, pero...

Candy se puso de puntillas y besó a Terry en la comisura de los labios.


End file.
